


Watching the show

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A decision has to be made but when it comes down to it will sides be picked?</p><p>~</p><p>Prologue to Seeing the strings, haven't uploaded anything solid yet, this shall be a two part prologue hinting toward some events and scenarios that will happen.</p><p>Discontinued till further notice (7/8/15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the show

_March 8th, 2014._

Geoff paced around the small coffee table while everyone sat on the couch staring at him expectantly, Gavin sat on the end of the couch closest to the window staring out, not interested at all in this conversation and group meeting. Ray next to him watching as Michael who sat on his right stripped down a pistol then put it back together, the metallic noises where calming for two people and not so calming for Jack who began increasingly annoyed every time Michael was finished either putting it together or taking apart the small weapon. Jack sat the furthest away from them and instead of leaning against the corner he sat on the couch which pointed towards the window, Geoff’s penthouse suite was always their number one place for meetings, the next place was probably Michaels small apartment that he owned near east los santos. The view of the whole city was much better than some bushes, dead grass and a water tower. Jack was scratching his forehead trying to think of something to say, he brought it away as he spoke shaking his hand as if trying to get the point out from his hand.

“All I’m saying is if we don't take care of the problem now its just going to pursuit” said Jack,

“But they’re not a problem, they’re a person” explained Geoff,

“Its never mattered if its been a person before, why now?” asked Michael,

“It just feels different” said Geoff,

“Different how?” asked Jack,

“Because of how Ray explained his encounter” said Geoff, all eyes snapped to Ray.

“I got probed in the butt” said Ray with the most blank expression on his face,

“I mean your encounter with the mad king not fucking aliens” snapped Geoff,

“Alright fine but when they come for us all don’t blame me, I warned you all” said Ray,

“You got high and took off all your clothes while screaming on the bathroom floor” said Michael shaking his head,

“Aliens” repeated Ray.

“Gavin, thoughts?” asked Jack sighing,

“Do you think cats know how much I love them?” pondered Gavin breaking his attention away from the window, Ray bit down on his lip hard trying not to laugh and the Brits question,

“Thoughts on what we’re fucking talking about dipshit” said Michael shaking his head, a smile threatening to break his annoyed exterior.

“If Geoff thinks he has a feeling about this mad king then I say we leave it for a bit” replied Gavin,

“And if we get killed? If he finds us and his co-worker decides that we are in the way” says Jack,

“Thats the problem, I don’t think its a co-worker, I think its something else” said Geoff.

“Like…?” asked Michael,

_‘A puppet’ thought Geoff._

“I don’t know, its something different, please trust me on this” said Geoff, a small pause before he spoke made everyone interested until he opened his mouth, Jack and Michael shook their heads sighing softly.

“Fine” said Michael,

“What?” asked Jack,

“If Geoff has a feeling then we gotta let me keep going with it otherwise it’ll probably turn out bad” said Michael defeatedly,

“Really?” asked the ginger,

“Come on Jack” said Michael,

“Yeah Jack, come on” Ray doing a jerking motion with his hand.

“Six months, maximum, anymore and he becomes a liability, which means after those six months unless this is reinstated again, which is looking like it, if those six months are up and there is nothing. No leads, no helpful hints or anything then its a kill if possible priority. Meaning no ifs and buts if there is a clear shot, understood?” explained Jack,

“Yes sir” said Geoff, the other mock saluted the bearded gent. Everyone dispersed with Jack leaving first in a huff, Michael followed with him to make sure nothing stupid was done, a fast ride is what he needed. Something to get his blood pumping, so maybe running up some stairs, okay so maybe bad time for a joke. Ray mentioned something about them probably staying the night at Michaels place which is true, Ray and Gavin would either crash here if he didn’t mind the smell of weed too bad, if he did he kicked them to the couch or the garage, they’d hot box it in one of Ray’s small cars, which meant that Geoff would have to keep waking up to make sure they haven’t died from lack of air, so maybe the couch.  
Geoff sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, he barely paid attention as his mind drifted towards the problem of _the mad king and his puppeteer._


End file.
